


Frozen Heart

by Froyduhr



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bears, Closeted Character, M/M, Norway (Country)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: Edward pleaded the family had to move from Forks. He was unable to handle the scent of the new girl. His family agreed and decided to move to one of their other homes, one situated in Norway.The problem is that there are were ears afoot in the woods, and they don't take kindly to vampires.(will turn explicit in later chapters)The snow was falling gently around him as Carlisle looked out over the salty ocean. He let out a sigh as he felt someone join him, a set of large hands gripping the railing which his own white, delicate ones were resting on. He looked over, his golden eyes soft and morose."Yes..." the blonde man whispered.The large man beside him grabbed Carlisle's face and with lightning-fast movenents, bit into the vampire's neck with large fangs.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The snow was falling gently around him as Carlisle looked out over the salty ocean. He let out a sigh as he felt someone join him, a set of large hands gripping the railing which his own white, delicate ones were resting on. He looked over, his golden eyes soft and morose.  
> "Yes..." the blonde man whispered.  
> The large man beside him grabbed Carlisle's face and with lightning-fast movenents, bit into the vampire's neck with large fangs.

Carlisle smiled to his wife, Esme as they reached the shores of Norway. Large mountains populated by an immense population of wildlife. Bear, lynx, wolf, moose, wolverine. It had been fifty years since Carlisle had seen the familiar landscape.  
The cold september air washed over his face. He owned a, beautiful house for the family to occupy for a few more years in the town they were heading for. He had also been accepted for a position at the local hospital. And right by the hospital was a large highschool for the slightly younger members of his coven. Even Esme had decided she wanted to work again, so she had found herself an international school to work at, as her norwegian was far from as advanced as Carlisles. But she had, a few drcades ago, gotten a full education in teaching.  
The rain began falling as the large boat hit shore and the seven vampires got into their cars.  
Alice and Jasper were sat in Alices sportscar, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet were in Edward's sturdy van and Carlisle was with Esme in his favourite car.  
They had not brought with them a lot, usually, they simply left their homes fully furnished for the next completion of the home cycle.  
Ten houses across the world, they stayed at each place for approximately five years. This was their way, and ut worked.  
However, they had moved sooner than usual this time, due to them being at risk of exposure, as Edward had saved a human from a car crash using his powers. Edward had begged them to move, and the rest had agreed. So a week later, they were now driving over mountains to reach their south norwegian house.  
The house was stood beside the ocean, quite remotely in the woods at the outskirts of the city and municipality of Arendal.  
Visually, the house was a mixture of cabin and modern housing. Esme and Rosalie had yearly trips to the nine unused homes to fix up and architectturally update the next few houses, so they were ready for the next moves.  
The house had been given a reinforced glass wall on the lower floor and two on the upper. The walls were intersected with wooden details due to the scandinavian weather, so the glass would be able to withstand it.  
Edward chuckled as he spotted the old high school as they drove through Centrum. It hadn't changed much in the last half century. It was still a large, yellow castle reminiscent of a small, yellow Hogwarts.

The three cars moved on up and out of the centrum. they drove along the ocean, and turned left by a big road fork which split the island named Hisøy from the mainland, driving onto the isle. they turned by His and found their home, nestled in an are named Graudviga, the ocean by their door, and the vast woods in the back garden.

Carlisle smiled as he and Esme arrived behind the rest of their coven. Alice and Edward were already cleaning out the insides of the house. dust was flying through the air as the two vampires moved with lightning speed, and a mere two minutes later, the two were done.

"Great job, Alice and Edward." Carlisle smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Tomorrow, Alice and Rosalie will come with me to find new furniture. But tonight we celebrate with a hunt."

Norway was fresh with deer and similar creatures, but the big, dangerous predators were quite rare; much to Emmet's dissapointment. But the chance of hunting seals and even killer whales was something that kept the strong vampire's twinkling eyes on the sea.


End file.
